


Sorry

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sonny finally does the right thing regardless of what he wants.
Relationships: Sonny Corinthos/Robin Scorpio





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Sorry  
Characters: Sonny and Robin  
Pairing: RobSon (Sonny/Robin)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Sonny finally does the right thing regardless of what he wants.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maurice, Kimberly, Sonny or Robin, the fandom or settings or anything you recognize. I only own this story and I'm making no money from writing it.  
Words: 263 words without title and ending.

*Sorry*

"I want to apologize to you, Robin, for confusing you and probably making you uncomfortable. When I kissed you last week I meant it. I'm attracted to you, but I don't think we should act on it again."

Robin looked up and met Sonny's eyes, seeing a side of the man that she had only seen a few times before, his softer side.

Sighing softly she said, "If you're trying to tell me that we shouldn't be together, that your life is too dangerous, you can save it. I've heard it all before from Jason and I'm tired of trying to stay away from people I love, just because I don't agree with the way they live their life."

Sonny took Robin's hands into his and said the one thing that he knew would break their ties forever and would break his heart in the process, "I'm sorry, Robin but while I'm attracted to you, it isn't love and you shouldn't be with a man that can't love you the way you deserve and need."

He gently removed his hands from Robin's and stepped back, before walking to the door and then out of Robin's apartment.

Sonny knew that he was leaving his heart behind, but for the first time in his life he was going to do the right thing and put Robin first.

He was going to put his own needs and wants aside and let Robin find another man - one who could give her a family and a life where she wouldn't have to live in constant fear of danger.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews! <3


End file.
